


While a Jedi Sleeps

by SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit/pseuds/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi has trouble sleeping on Tatooine





	

**Author's Note:**

> Taking Place between the times Obi-Wan Kenobi is on Tatooine, during his watch over Luke Skywalker. 
> 
> Authors Note: Okay I know I suck at Summaries. I also have some decent knowledge of the Star Wars universe and done some research to be sure but if you guys find any mistakes or have any suggestions please let me know. PS: I never got to finish watch Clone Wars... Boo I know.

 

Obi-Wan Kenobi wakes, his eyelids shoot open as he gasps for air. It was another nightmare about his past. He had this nightmare many times before. When he heard what Anakin had done to the Younglings. He could not believe it and even though he was faced with the truth--still in his heart he wanted to deny it. To think that he would have nightmares because of it, now since the past few months, logically he wouldn’t believe it. It’s always the same, like a ghost, he watches as Anakin murders the innocent Younglings, too young and inexperienced to defend themselves, he watches the lightsaber slice and mortally wound the children. All the while yelling--begging for Anakin to stop and yet he just watches as the blood splatters and their bodies lie sprawled on the marble floor. He sits up, his chest hurting from the pain, pushing back the tears in his eyes. They say crying is not a weakness though in this moment he feels weak.  

It’s the same routine, he makes his way to do his daily activities, he eats his breakfast, he sweeps out the sand that sneaks in from the night’s sandstorms, he sweeps off the dust from his speeder bike, he roams the desert for Black Melons. He finds an odd assortment of stones, rocks, fetishes from the Sand People. He watches the suns set in a distance before making his way inside. He makes some dinner with what little food he has, and if he can, he manages to mediate before sleep as he finds it helps with the nightmares.

He sleeps, a peaceful sleep, dreamless at first, then an image appears the face of Ammidala and Ashoka smiling at him as he walks up to greet them. Though as soon as the pleasant image appears it fades and Anakin’s burnt remains appear. Anger, hatred, darkness, he wonders how long Ashoka knew or suspected this side of her master. The images go dark and he is at peace for a while before he awakens and he is at the Jedi Temple. Back in his old room, a space he took for granted, the peace that was associated with it. He stretches as he puts his feet down, he puts on his robes and makes it out his room. Though it’s dark and quiet, too quiet. He makes his way towards the halls and they are empty, standing but empty. Then he turns towards the balcony and sees the city of Coruscant in flames. Then that’s when he hits him, he turns to see the temple in ruins, looted and vacant. He runs looking for anyone, Jedi or not. He calls out and only hears the echo of his voice.

“Hello?” he finally hears and he knows her familiar voice.

Obi-Wan’s eyes shoot open as he lets out a breathless gasp. Its morning and he feels it, a disturbance in the force. He sits up and looks out the window. He sees the suns rising, knowing that Luke is out there beyond those hills. Though as soon as he tries to connect it’s gone, the disturbance. He pushes his hair back, it’s grown long.  He goes through his morning routine though this time he decides to visit Luke, he takes his speeder bike and he watches him play in the distance. He is unwelcomed there, his Uncle has made it clear. So he sits upon a rock and watches him play with the dirt and sand. He fiddles around with broken pieces of an old R2 unit and his heart goes numb. So much like his father, already, and he has to push back the fear that he will not grow up to be the same man. He awaits patiently to sense if Luke uses the force but it doesn’t happen. Eventually he grows weary and hunger comes over him. He returns back to his home where he continues on his day. 

Obi-Wan continues on his week, his hear grows longer and as silly as it sounds he’s tempted to use his Lightsaber to trim his hair. Though he settles for a dull blade and the deed is done choppily. He swallows as he looks into a rusty mirror and sees a reflection of the man he used to be, the man he has become. He holds his breath as he decides to trim his beard, and he feels it for the 5th time within three weeks. A disturbance in the force. He pauses for a moment and he wonders, where is it coming from. Is it Luke? Is it fellow Jedi running from the Empire? It’s gone, the moment he takes to wonder the disturbance is gone but he’s felt it enough times to pinpoint where it’s coming from and he knows it’s somewhere around Mos Eisley  He continues to finish trimming his beard. Then he thinks as he cooks his dinner and eats silently to himself.  What if it is a fellow Jedi on the run? Should he help them? Should he at least make contact? Is it worth risking his own life? Too many questions and yet the thought of knowing that there's still someone out there, brightens his heart. Though what if it is a Sith?  He is too far to tell, he just feels the presence the power, the vibration, altered in the force. He makes his way out and admires the night sky, admires the planets that scatter the sky. He sits and closes his eyes to meditate, he tries his best to contemplate and ask for guidance from his former masters.

Should I go?

Is it worth the risk?

If it is Master please let me know. He asks but nothing comes to him. If I go and if you do not want me to please send anything to tell me not to otherwise. Yet nothing but silence, not even a gust of wind. He goes to sleep and doesn’t dream of anyone, no one he knows, instead he dreams of places, fields of Naboo, streets and places he’s been before. Not sure exactly where he’s seen them or what planet it’s from.  He sees faces of people he doesn’t know or recognize.  He’s seen so much, he’s felt so much, and he awakes and it’s still night. Though he is well rested and at peace. He decided to drift back asleep and hopes he will either awake in peace or perhaps not awake at all.

He awakes and it’s later than usual, it’s unusually hot. He eats breakfast and decides he will visit Luke, he goes about his daily activities before going to visit him. He watches as he plays with other farm boys. Tag, so simple, so joyful. The suns set in the distance and he could see their silhouettes in the distance. He’s smiles and he’s entertained, happy. Watching him quells his loneliness and when he decides to go, he gets back on his speeder bike and rides across the desert and in the distance he sees the lights of Mos Eisley and instead of riding home he rides toward the lights, the wind in his face, not a single thought or reason why he decided to do so. Though he rides closer to the lights and into the port city. It’s been awhile since he’s been there and he wonders if he’ll find the source of the disturbance. He rides to stop and parks his bike with other bikes. He starts to make his way about, though, within a few steps he hears a clink and he looks down by his feet. A small pouch just barely sticking out of the sand. He bends down and picks it up and finds that is has a decent amount of credits in it. He swallows as he looks around to see if anyone was nearby. To see if it belonged to anyone or if anyone could have dropped it but he realizes no one is remotely close to him at the moment. He places it by his in his belt and walks around, he passes some vendors selling food and drink. He contemplates what to do with the sack of credits. Then he hears it the music from a nearby cantina. A few drunks stumble out happily and walk past him without a single care. Obi-Wan walks past the entrance but stops when the music stops and instead he just hears the sound of chatter and laughter. It draws him in and he casually steps into the cantina as he readjusts his robes around him. It’s been awhile since he was here and he ignores the casual stares as he makes his way towards a quiet table in the distance. The table is the corner and it’s dimly lit. Though it has a good view of the whole cantina, he watches as its’ patrons continue on their business. Aliens of all type gather here and some races that usually don’t get along, always get along when it’s an environment such as this. He studies them silently as a waitress casually walks up to him.

“What’ll it be?” the Twi’lek asks. He clears his throat and looks up at her with a smile, a fake smile, which he hasn’t practiced in a while.

“A Darkoma,” he replies simply. The Twi’lek lets out a lopsided smirk and nods. She turns and heads towards the bar. He sits patiently as he continues to inspect the cantina when the lights suddenly darken and the chatter quiets down. Lights near the stage brightens up instead, though soft, and not harsh on the eyes. The music starts to play and the crowd goes silent as a feminine leg steps into the light, slowly and skillfully, before the rest of her body follows after. The sound of jeers and whistles could be heard from different locations of the cantina and he lets out a long sigh as he looks down away for a moment. A dancer, it figures. The waitress returns and places his drink in front of him.

“8 creds,” she says simply. Obi-Wan reaches for the pouch he just found and pays the waitress. She walks away and he picks up his drink as he listens to the music. Foreign, not exactly a traditional song from this part of the Galaxy. He takes sip of his drink and watches the girl dance, and realizes that she is quite skillful for being a human and not being a Twi’lek. His eyes focus on the intricate beads around her hips as they sway from side to side with the beat. Definitely foreign. He smiles lightly as he raises his drink towards his lips when suddenly she falls to the floor, on her back as she twists and sits up and her turquoise green eyes stare in his direction, he pauses as he stares back and suddenly she looks towards a patron nearby her and smiles. He continues to sip on his Darkoma as the girl picks up some credits that was given to her and stashes it quickly within her costume. After a couple of more minutes the dance is over and she walks off stage. The lights brighten up again and the chatter and laughter comes back immediately. He sits there as he quietly finishes his Darkoma and the waitress comes back.

“Want anything else?” she asks and he shakes his head.

“Who was that on stage?” he asks suddenly. The Twi’lek smiles with a chuckle.

“They call her Laicka,” she answers simply. “She’s been here for a couple of weeks, says she’s staying for a few more, that’s all I really know, enjoy the show while you can,” she adds and walks off towards another table. After a couple of more minutes he scoots out of his booth and heads out of the cantina, as he steps away he can hear the band playing suddenly and he smiles. He makes his way toward his speeder bike and is grateful that it’s still intact. He rides backs home, content, realizing it had been ages since he felt content. He wonders if it’s the Darkoma running through his system or if it was the fact he had socialized. Was he that depraved? That dependent? He went home and fell into a deep sleep. He awakes just in time of sunrise, a cold sweat. He’s got a light headache but other than that he feels fine. He goes on with his day and the next, and the next then he feels it, the disturbance in the force as he collects water from a nearby vapor farmer. He takes the water puts in on his Speeder Bike and rides home and he wonders who it can be. He puts away his water and he contemplates going back to Mos Eisley, wondering if he was perhaps closer to the source he could actually find the person who was using the force. Later that night he rides out to Mos Eisley hopeful that he will actually feel something. He wonders around the streets before he finds himself back in front of the cantina. He steps in as he usually does, wrapping his robes around him, and heading back towards his last table in the corner. He buys himself a juice this time and the Twi’lek laughs. He watches as the band plays and a few patrons dance. After an hour he leaves. He rides back home and though he didn’t feel the force or talked to anyone in particular he feels content. He writes in his journal before bringing out another book, an empty one and writes down all the dates he can remember he felt the force and times of day.

He finds himself traveling to Mos Eisley, trying to sell Black Melons in which he succeeds, and he buys dinner at a nearby street vendor. Nothing, he returns home disappointed. The next couple of days he finds himself back at the cantina and he sits in his usual table in the corner. This time a Rodian waitress comes to him and asks what he wants to drink in her native language. He orders a mead this time and she nods. Once again the music stops and the lights dim. He’s experienced this before he thinks to himself and sits back a little hopeful it is what he’s hoping it lead to. The waitress comes back and he hands her 6 credits and when she leaves the music comes on. The lights on the stage twinkle this time, still softly, a bit distracting and somewhat hypnotizing. The dancer known as Laicka steps on stage once again, he finds himself checking his watch, 8:30. He drinks his mead as he watches her perform a faster pace dance, more twirling and less seductive but all together still very skillful and entertaining.  The dance finishes and he leaves after he finishes his mead. He lingers on the streets hoping to feel something, but nothing. He returns home a little less content but still satisfied.

Every so often he checks up on Luke to see how he’s doing before returning to Mos Eisley between the hours of 6:30 and 10 pm. Though he finds himself drawn around the cantina more and more.  So when he walks in around eight fifteen to find his usual spot taken, he is disappointed. So he looks around for another booth, all taken. He finds a spot between the bar and the stage the dancer usually performs. This time the bartender comes up to him.

“What it’ll be?” he asks in a gaunt voice.

“Surprise me,” he replies simply and the guy shrugs as he turns. After a few minutes the bartender hands him a drink he’s never seen before. He picks it up the drink and hesitantly inspects it before taking a sip. It’s surprisingly strong and bitter.  He grimaces as he puts it down. After a few minutes the routine starts, the lights dim, the chatter dims with it as the lights on the stage light up dimly.  This time the music isn’t as loud as she walks out, dressed in some sort of a robe. She walks out and suddenly she shoves the robe off and the music plays as she’s barely dressed. The crowd cheers as patrons immediately fork out credits, leaning up to the stage. He tries his best to distract himself from the scene but finds it highly amusing seeing how males of any species can make fools of themselves in the presence of a beautiful woman. He drinks as he takes quick glances at the performance. Laicka skillfully takes the credits without interrupting her performance. The dance is a bit risqué for his taste when she takes a credit and flip it towards his direction, it catches his attention and he looks up at her as she winks before heading back off stage as the room goes dark. A nearby patron puts his arm around his shoulder and jeers at him as he speaks in his native tongue.

“Lucky guy,” he speaks. Obi-Wan picks up the credit and inspects it. Just a simple credit and nothing more. He smiles as he pockets it. He leaves the cantina feeling a mix of emotions, smug, proud, confused, and ashamed. He didn’t know what to think, he tries to sort out his emotions and thoughts as he rides back home. He doesn’t go back to Mos Eisley for a couple of days. Though he finds himself hard to keep himself busy and distracted as he grew fond of being out on the streets. He meditates trying to find answers but finds nothing but silence. He asks, begs for a sign though nothing but silence.  The next evening he watches the suns set and without a second thought he finds himself heading towards Mos Eisley and into the cantina though to his surprise he finds it quiet empty. Plenty of available seats though he walks back to the last spot he was at. The space between the bar and dance floor.

“What you want?” the bartender asks.

“Surprise me,” he answers again. The bartender grunts as he turns to make something, this time he hands him a small drink. Obi-Wan picks it up sniffs it before taking a sip. This time the drink is strong and sweet. After a few minutes he asks, “What’s with the lack of crowd?” he asks curiously. A bartender sighs.

“The Sur’ii Quartet is in town and the Alderanian Light Dance troop is on Tatooine,” he answers. Obi-Wan nods as he takes a drink. This time as the lights dimmed the whole cantina wasn’t as dark and the music played not as loud as usual. So when Laicka came out to perform, you could actually hear the steps on the stage. He takes a drink as some of the usual patrons still shell out credits. This time she thanks them personally. She speaks to each one, even one in their native tongue. She was quite flirty with each one, he found it amusing to see a Sullustan blush as she blew a kiss towards him. Though what surprised him was that she made her way towards him. Obi-Wan swallowed as he tried to not stare up at her as she kicked the hood of his robe off his head, gently with her foot. He stiffened as he leaned back as she dropped to her stomach and smiled, her turquoise green eyes even more stunning in such close proximity. Her light olive skin freckled lightly and black braided hair, he actually got a good look at her. He let out a small smile.

“Surprised to see you here,” she finally speaks. “Thought someone like you would rather watch the quartet,” she says as she turns on her back and continues to dance. He didn’t know how to answer that, it took a moment to answer.

“And you would know someone like me?” he asks. She sat up rather sensually and smiled. She made her way towards another patron that pulled out some credits and she carried on a small conversation with him as well as she danced in front of him. Meanwhile he could hear the bartender talk to another patron.

“Told you he wasn’t a Jedi,” he heard one guy speak.

“Why because he’s talking to Laicka?” the bartender answered.

“Not just talking, he’s flirting,” the guy replied. The bartender laughed. Obi-Wan tried his best to listen without making it obvious, becoming increasing uneasy.

“You’re not like the others,” she suddenly speaks again, as she was in front of him once more. He found himself town between ease dropping and carrying on a conversation. He calmed himself and scoffed.

“You’re quite presumptuous for being a dancer,” he finally answers back. “What makes you think so?” he asked suddenly. She lightly chuckled.

“Your clothes, your robes, are not like those of laborer, a smuggler, a gangster, and a commoner wouldn’t have the Rancor Balls to come in here,” she said as she twirled. His face went blank as he contemplated her words. She was right. Obi-Wan looked down and smiled. He took out a large credit and placed it on the stage as he got up.

“Even a Jedi could fall for something like that,” the guy said again.

“Nah, they’re too strict, it’s against their code,” the bartender replied as Obi-Wan made his way out. “Too bad they’re all dead,” he added. This struck a nerve, he stopped for a moment before continuing his way out.

He could see her face, her light blue eyes, her blonde hair. The last breath she took. He awoke with a start. _Santine_ , his lips divulged. It had been awhile since he thought of his beloved. His heart ache, it was a dull ache but still, it pained him. It took years of meditation and still her face wonders in his mind. Perhaps this was a warning? No… it can’t be. It was not the same, he sworn off, letting those feelings get to him again. He swallowed, he realized he had a contented evening yesterday even though the bartender and the man had their suspicions of his true identity, he had pleasant evening. He carried on with his day, the following evening he made his way out towards Luke’s farm, however and was grateful he did, as he found Sand People were lurking nearby. Though when they heard his Speeder Bike they ran off. He circled around the area a few times to make sure they were truly gone before watching him into the night. Even when Luke was safe in home, he stayed and watch over him. Finally he got tired and headed home. The next morning he woke up in a cold sweat. His heart racing and though he could not remember his dreams he knew it had something to do with his cold sweat. He woke up made breakfast, swept his home, cleaned up. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and found that he needed a trim again. The thought of using his lightsaber popped up in his mind once more. Though he shook his head. He decided to head into town and this time get a proper haircut and trim. He walked around Mos Eisley and looked up as he saw a ship take off. Then he felt it the disturbance in the force. He looked around to see nothing but familiar faces of strangers and citizens. He started running towards the general direction, where he felt the force was stronger but when he started running across town it was gone. Anger and frustration suddenly overwhelmed him and his hands turned to fist and he let out a loud growl. Who was it? Where are they? He looked around calming himself and all he saw was the same environment, nothing out of the place. He pushed back his freshly cut hair before checking his watch for the time. He found himself back in the cantina, a little earlier than usual as he sat by his last spot. A creature of habit he was and ordered himself a strong drink. It wasn’t like him to indulge but today he was conflicted, as he wondered to himself with spurts of anger trying to seep in. He ordered another drink as his mind wondered to his fellow Jedi’s.

“A little early, aren’t you?” he heard a familiar voice and broke him from his thoughts. He found himself staring into those familiar green eyes and he smiled.

“It’s been one of those days I’m afraid,” he answered as he took a sip. She nodded as she was quiet for a moment though he could feel her staring. He felt temperature rise as he hoped he wasn’t blushing.

“You cut your hair,” she finally spoke again. He nodded putting his drink down.

“Ah yes, you notice quite a lot of things don’t you,” he replied. She smiled as she looked away.

“I think getting to know my regulars is a good thing,” she replied. _Regulars_? Has he been coming so often?

“Rather slow, tonight,” he started again trying his best not to stare at her even though he could feel her presence, feel her heat, feel something, he wasn’t quite sure.

“Yes,” she said with a sigh. “Those stupid Alderanian Dance troop is still in town, I’ll be glad once they’re gone,” she said as she crossed her arms. “So going to stay for the performance?” she asks suddenly and this time he knew he was blushing.

“I haven’t quite decided yet,” he answered honestly. She shrugged.

“Fair enough,” she said as she leaned against the bar. “Buy me a drink?” she asks. He scoffed as he put down a few credits and the bartender came up to him. Obi-Wan leaned in and whispered to the bartender’s ear. Laicka gave a confused expression as she watched the bartender nod.

“So why are you in my presence?” he asks looking down at his drink, taking the last swallow. She let out long sigh and was silent for a while.

“You’re here, you’re always here lately, you watch me perform and you left me a good tip last time,” she said happily. “I appreciate your generosity,” she added.

“Others are much more generous than I?” he answered quickly.

“Others are not here at the moment,” she answered back just as quickly and he nodded as she played with his empty glass. Finally the bartender came back and places two glasses. He slid one of them towards her direction and she tuned to pick it up. He picked his up as well and gestured to her.

“To the Alderanian Dance troop leaving, may it be soon,” he toasted.

“Real soon,” she added and they drank. She made a face and looked at her glass. “This is juice,” she replied.

“You said, order me a drink and I did,” he answered. “I didn’t say what,” he added in. She looked at him in shock for a moment her green eyes wide before releasing a small smile. He smiled back and the bartender cleared his throat as he wiped down the counter.  “I hope you don’t mind I won’t be watching tonight’s performance,” and he chugged down the rest of the juice and practically slammed it on the bar. He started to make his way out when he heard Rodian make a jeering sound.

“Told you pay up,” the guy next to the Rodian demanded.

He rode back home feeling quite proud of himself and though he started to replay the moment he had in his head and realized that he was indeed flirting. He felt himself blush as he suddenly felt confused. What was he doing? He had sworn off that part of his life, yet, he knew it couldn’t possibly lead to nothing. All this was just passing time, all this was...was nothing. He got home and decided to meditate. He needed answers. He needed to clear his head though he found that he was having difficulty trying to meditate, he felt overwhelmingly happy talking to the bartender and Laicka, proud that he was quite successful in his endeavor to capture her attention, plus he could see her turquoise green eyes, the way she smiled. He shook his head concentrating harder. No not again. Finally he was able to clear his mind and attune with the force. After a good long mediation he decided to go to sleep. He had a dreamless sleep and awoke peacefully the next day. He did his morning routine as he wrote in his other journal the time and wrote down when he had felt the disturbance yesterday. The next following days he found himself confused and slightly ashamed. He found that observing Luke’s home and patrolling the perimeter was a good distraction. He forced himself not to enter Mos Eisley for a few days. Though one night he decide not to meditate. He found himself dreaming that he was back in the cantina watching Laicka on stage. He found himself enjoying the dream too much and forced himself awake. He tossed and turned the rest of the night. He was grateful it wasn’t a nightmare but he was finding himself to become more and more conflicted. He felt guilty, confused, he was sure he would never have feelings like this again. Yet here he was, struggling with himself. He had to admit defeat, admit to himself that he did find the dancer attractive, like most men in the cantina. Though unlike Anakin, who had the decency to fawn over a Queen he was fawning over a cantina dancer. He soon realized the frustration Anakin had felt and though it’s not the first time he found himself attracted to another person, he usually had the discipline to shut off those feelings. Those feelings lead to pain, those feelings lead to fear, and those feelings lead to dark side. It must have, every time. The next couple of days passed by slowly. He had to constantly push the dancer out of his thoughts when she wondered into his mind. He was conflicted, hadn’t he learned his lesson? Why was this happening to him again? He tried his best to reason with himself, these thoughts were against the Jedi code; to form attachments and yet every Jedi he knew had some form of attachment, either to one another or another being.  Logic wasn’t working on his side and he forced himself to meditate, he begged for an answer to his conundrum and yet again none came. He was beginning to wonder if he was truly alone or if they were doing this on purpose.

The following evening he found himself watching Luke play make believe with a stick swinging his sword interesting enough like a youngling. After he went back inside Obi-Wan watched the suns set, a strange calming numbness coming over him. He decided to hop onto his bike and head into Mos Eisley and park by the cantina. He realized he didn’t care anymore, there was no other Jedi around to judge him, there was practically no Jedi Order, and he himself wondered if he could still consider himself a Jedi when he was supposed to pose as not being one. When he stepped into the cantina it was crowded once more, back to its regular state. He sat back in his usual seat by the bar and ordered himself a drink, a strong drink. In a few minutes he ignored the hustle and bustle of fellow patrons as the lights dimmed once again. The cantina was dark except for a few soft lights by the stage. This time the band started playing and Laicka walked out with a familiar costume, she danced quite exotically this time and though he had his hood up and he tried his best to not stare, he wasn’t trying as hard as he usually did in the past, however. He watched as the crowd jeered and as men tossed and handed credits and as usual without missing a beat she collected them. A male Twi’lek in front of the stage tried to light a cigarette though out of nowhere she pulled out a lighter and lit the Twi’leks cigarette. The Twi’lek smiled as he pulled out a rather large credit and handed it to her. A small hint of jealousy popped into his chest but he pushed it aside, she was an entertainer, and she was good at her job. She circled the stage and when she passed nearby him, he dared to look up at her. She turned but she caught a glimpse of him and she smiled. Though she immediately focused her attention on the Sullustan, another loyal patron. After the performance was done she walked off stage. The atmosphere returned to normal. After a few minutes another drink appeared in front of him, it was juice.

“Your favorite,” he heard suddenly and he slightly turned his head towards her direction. He smiled as he raised his glass towards her with a nod.

“Many thanks,” he replied.

“It’s been a while, I thought I’d never see you again,” she replied as she leaned against the bar.

“Miss me?” he asked suddenly. She smirked as she ordered a drink and pointed to the Sullustan.

“Maybe,” she answered shortly after. He grinned as he looked away and drank his juice. A small sense of warmth came over him and he wasn’t used to pushing it aside so easily. “I’ll see you around,” she said and with that she left. She started walking back towards the other side of the cantina, though the male Twi’lek followed after. It was all too obvious that he was following her. Obi-Wan decided to follow after him. He followed him toward the other side of the cantina and through a hall, his hand slowly reaching near his lightsaber. When suddenly the male Twi’lek turned looking quite put off as he glanced at him as he passed. Obi-Wan wondered what frightened off the Twi’lek and took a few steps closer when he heard a conversation. He hugged the walls and listened for a moment.

“I told you not to meet me here,” he heard Laicka say.

“It doesn’t matter and I don’t care what you think,” a male’s voice replied it sounded as if he was masked.

“It does you’ll scare off my patrons,” she replied.

“I don’t care, how much do you have?” he asked.

“Just a couple of thousands short,” she replied.

“Good, we have wasted enough time of this planet,” he said back and Obi-Wan sneaked a peek. He saw Laicka and a man armored in white with a rather large gun in his hand, talking behind a curtain.

“Well that week with the orchestra and those stupid dancers slowed things down.”

“It doesn’t matter. I need 500 credits,” he demanded.

“Now? Fine…just give me a sec,” she replied and she was gone for a moment. Obi-Wan took one last peek before leaving. It made sense that she wasn’t alone, that she was protected by someone. If she wasn’t she would probably be a slave dancing in Jabba’s palace by now. He made his way back towards the cantina and headed home. The next couple of days he found it easy to sleep, he could hear her voice, it was soft and sweet. Her blue eyes they were glimmered as she smiled up at him. He smiled back down.

“I would never again. I swear it!” he said strongly holding her elegant hand to his heart. She smiled softly. She looked conflicted for a moment before she spoke.

“Do you think me that selfish?” Her question caught him off guard and he awoke with a start. He shook his head. What did she mean? She was one of the most selfless people he knew. He sat there by his bed trying to figure out his dream. When she was in his dreams, he felt at peace, he felt safe. He was living in the past and only in dreams he was able to do so. He went on his day and found it  easy to distract himself, he kept himself busy with his usual routine and decided to scan the area for scrap. He found parts of an old battle droid and wondered if he could sell them for scrap. He headed toward Mos Eisley and sold the scrap for minuscule amount of credits. He wandered in the cantina rather early it was still daylight. To his surprise he found Laicka at the bar chatting with the bartender.

“Maybe two more weeks most, depending on the patrons,” she finished saying as she took a drink. The bartender looked up at him in his direction and Laicka turned after. She looked a bit confused before smiling. “Back even earlier,” she said with a smug smirk. Obi-Wan just simply smiled as he made his way to a seat next to her.

“What’ll it be?”

“Surprise me,” he replied. The bartender shook his head as he turned around. She just sat their quietly next to him as she finished her drink. “I’m sorry to interrupt your conversation, was it important?” he asked. She smiled and shook her head.

“Not terribly so,” she answered. She was quiet as she contemplated continuing. “I will be leaving in a couple of weeks,” she finally continued. “I’m done with this planet it’s time to move on,” she replied and this time he was silent, he felt his heart sank, and he hadn’t feel it done so in quite a long awhile. He let out a small chuckle, he should of known, he scolded himself. _Pull yourself together_ , he told himself. He turned and let out a smile. He hadn’t realize the bartender had put down a drink in front of him. He picked it up and toasted to her.

“May your last weeks here be memorable,” he said and with it took a long drink and immediately regretted it as it burned all the way down. He knew he must have made a face as Laicka started laughing immediately. “What is this drink?” he asked suddenly. The bartender chuckled.

“A Tatooine Sunburn,” he bellowed as he placed the dirty rag over his shoulder.

“It’s on me,” Laicka said immediately. “To my favorite patron on Tatooine,” she said as she started to head out of the bar. Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment before chugging the rest.

“Please don’t let me regret this,” he said to himself as he followed after her. She placed her hood up as she stopped to look around.

“He’s late,” she said to herself.

“Who’s late?” he asked. She turned and smiled.

“Following me now?” she teased. “A colleague of mines, he promised me to bring my new outfit for tonight’s performance,” she answered.

“Another outfit,” he mimic simply.

“Yes, an expensive one too,” she said as she began to pace.

“It’s beginning to sound as if you don’t want to leave Tatooine just yet,” he teased back and this time for the first time he saw her blush as she looked down.

“To be honest no not yet but a girl has to what she has to do,” she answered simply. They both waited there patiently as a small sandstorm was beginning to blow. She suddenly looked up at him and smiled. “So what do I call you? I can’t keep calling your favorite patron,” she started as she covered herself up. Obi-Wan was silent for a moment as he thought to himself.

“You can call me Ben,” he answered and a huge dusk of wind started to blow sand everywhere. They both made it back inside. They sat by the bar as more patrons started to show up, all covered in sand. It was growing dark and she soon headed back to prepare.

“See you on the stage,” she said as she walked back to her dressing room.  The cantina’s band played a local favorite as a stranger walked in carrying a wrapped outfit. He realized it was the same man who she was talking to before. He got a good look at him this time, his outfit was constructed from different pieces of armor, mostly consisting of what looked like a Storm Troopers. He made his way across the cantina and into the hallway. Whispers started immediately.

“Did you hear? I heard a famous bounty hunter is in town," a patron started.

“I heard someone spotted Kai Lai’ese,” another patron started. Obi-Wan kept his calm as he ordered a drink from the bar, he decided a juice would be his best bet.

He kept to himself wondering the odds of Laicka being protected by a bounty hunter was. It was highly plausible, did she hire him? Was he looking for other Jedi or just hunting on a whim? He drank silently as the lights dim and the show began. The band started to play once more and Laicka came out in an elaborate outfit. It was not native of Tatooine and he wonder how this outfit came to be. She wore her hair in intricate braids, she wore a large feather headdress, and elaborate risqué outfit. He took a good look and looked away immediately out of habit and common courtesy. The sound of cheers and whistles could be heard. Credits came flying pass him as the males and even a female of the front row pulled out some rather large credits. If she wanted to leave this planet, then the outfit paid off. He smirked as he thought to himself and decided to enjoy the last of the few shows he had left. He looked up and watched her dance, losing himself in the moment, as he watched as she twisted and turned rhythmically with the music. She dropped down on the knees and picked up few of the credits that were on the stage, she got up and sauntered near the back and picked up torch and chalice. She suddenly drank the contents and put the torch a foot in front of her face and spat into the fire, causing a huge wave of flames shooting out. Patrons started clapping, obviously entertained as she did it once more. She stepped back dropped the torch in the bucket and the music sped up and she rotate and hips, faster and faster. He looked away pushing his hair back just watching her felt like a crime. Finally the music came to a stop and the room went dark and she was off stage. The lights turned on along with the volume of the patrons. He placed down his juice and turned, highly entertained. Laicka was on the other side of the cantina being handed a bouquet of flowers, truly a rare and generous gift in a desert planet such as Tatooine. She spotted him across the bar and smiled, she took a few steps towards his direction when suddenly she was stopped. Her colleague had gripped her arm and pulled her back. Words were clearly exchanged as he led her back into the hallway out of sight. Obi-Wan was at a lost to what to do. He wanted to speak to her at least say goodbye for the night, though the way she was handled by her colleague rather roughly. He started to wonder if he was really a colleague at all. What if he was an extortionist? Taking money for so called protection? Against his better judgment he found himself walking across the crowded cantina, weaving in and out among the crowd. He made his way towards the hallway and slowed as he heard talking.

“You’ve gotten better.”

“Of course, I get nothing but better, what of it?” he heard Laicka say.

“That outfit of yours came with a high price,” he said again.

“It’s my money, I do what I want with it,” she answered strongly.

“I booked the arrangements as you planned. Though I know a smuggler that is willing to take us sooner. The faster we leave this dust bucket the better,” he said as Obi-Wan slowly turned the corner.

“I told you I’m not ready to leave just yet, I have a feeling…plus… I like the patrons here, they pay well and they’re not too dangerous,” she responded.

“I think you’re an idiot, I think we should leave now, who cares if we’re a couple of credits short.”

“I care, we make loyal colleagues, we don’t screw them over with petty things like credits,” she said strongly. Obi-Wan took a step closer.

“I care! I put my reputation on the line I’m done, we leave tomorrow. You’re coming with me.”

“I don't…I think we’re done talking,” she said simply.

“No! Damn it! Don’t you dare!” he yelled in a raspy voice. Obi-Wan started making his way towards the room.

“You’re are done talking,” she said as a matter of fact and then he felt it. Obi-Wan stopped dead in his tracks.

“I’m done talking,” the man repeated numbly.

“Now get out of my sight,” she seethed and the chair the man sat on screeched as it was pushed back against the room. Obi-Wan immediately took a few steps back and hid in the shadows the man got up and quickly left the room. After a couple of moments Obi-Wan swallowed and came to his senses. The force, he had almost forgotten about searching for the source of it and here it was right under his nose. Obi-Wan decided to leave the cantina, he was sick to his stomach, confused, panic rose over him as he made his way to his Speeder Bike and he took off heading home. He didn’t want to believe it, he wouldn’t have if he wasn’t there to witness it. All this time he was searching for a Jedi or even a Sith, now he was at a lost. He made his way home got off the bike and took a few steps before falling to his knees. He looked up at the sky confused.

“I need guidance! Why? Why am I living this hell again?” he asked out loud as he began to sit down into his usual meditative state. Tell me what to do next? Why have you lead me to this? What did you expect of me? He asked as he meditated, he meditated for a few hours, then out of nowhere an answer came to him in the voice of his old master, Qui-Gon Jinn.

_To Learn_

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, hoping to see a specter of his former master but none came. He waited patiently for a more detailed answer but nothing but silence and a howl of a creature nearby. After Obi-Wan accepted that this was all that he was going to receive he sat up and headed towards his bed. He fell asleep slightly numb but hopeful. He wasn’t alone, they were watching over him. Though why did they not answers his calls for guidance previously? What was it that he still needed to learn? He dreamt of being a Padawan, training in the Jedi Temple, the feel of his lightsaber in his hands. He had missed the small vibrations and the hum of the crystal vibrating within it. He practiced with a training droid, reflecting quick laser strikes that were shot at him. He was young again, he was living, he was happy.

Obi-Wan awoke feeling still a bit numbly. He turned to his side and a sudden sadness came over him. He kept thinking about the moment, the way she used the force to manipulate her colleagues mind. The way she forced the chair across the room. What was she? Did she knew what she was? Maybe she did? Maybe she was simply a force sensitive. They were rare but the odds of running into them weren’t exactly uncommon. It was evident that she knew that she had some power and she knew how to use what little she knew to her advantage. He finally forced himself out of bed. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as he thought it was. Maybe he was blowing this out of proportion. He continued on his day trying hard to push thoughts of her out of his head. He visited Luke and watched as him and his Uncle were using a vaporators. It was evident that he was teaching him how to use it. He went back home feeling at ease. His sleep was mostly dreamless, except for her, Satine, her smile brightly though she took a few steps back and the light around her faded. He reached out to her as the darkness consumed them both. She was gone, he was gone, but he was still living, he was living and lost. He awoke with a sadness once again. He deserved this, he thought to himself, he was to live a life of torture. He shook his head thinking about the wisdom he learned. The sayings his masters told him. No, he had the power to change his thoughts, to changes his feelings. Life is what you make of it.

He went about his day, his daily activities he was eating a ration when he noticed the journal on his table. The journal he had been keeping tracks each time he felt a disturbance in the force. He shook his head, what a fool he was. Chasing a hope, chasing a dream, chasing anything that had to deal with his past. He sat there realizing that he had dwelled much in the past. He loved the past, the past where all his friends and loved ones were alive. If they saw him now, what they would say to him, he wondered. He looked back down at the journal, he was no longer living in the past. He was living in the present and it came to an utter realization that he was terrified of it. Terrified to experience pain, for he had suffer so much of it. To be a Jedi was to experience all sort of things and pain was one of them. A flicker of Laicka on stage popped into his head. She was going to leave soon and he hadn’t said goodbye. He closed the book and tossed it aside. Out of sight out of mind. He felt sad, he felt bitter and he hated it. Something wasn’t right but he tried to push those feelings aside. Night came and the planets were shinning bright. He looked at his speeder bike, parked a few feet away. It was at peace, he wanted peace, and he wasn’t going to get it here. He hopped on his speeder bike and headed towards Mos Eisley and toward the cantina. He parked towards the side and he checked his watch. He had just missed her performance. He made his way towards the side of the cantina weaving in and out of the patrons. He headed towards the hallway and into the corridor that lead to her dressing room. He opened the curtain to find her counting her credits, she looked up startled.

“Ben… you came, late though you missed my performance,” she said as she put the money down and sat up.

“How long have you known?” he asked suddenly. She looked confused.

“Knew what?”

“Knew about the force,” he asked.

“What are you talking about, Ben?” she asked crossing her arms with a sigh.

“I saw you…the other night, you used it on that colleague of yours,” he started.

“You mean Gong?” she asked looking away.

“So you do know what I’m talking about,” he said crossing his arms as well. She continued looking away from him.

“Maybe,” she let out, she was silent and she hugged herself looking quite defenseless. “It’s called magic where I’m from,” she spoke again finally. She looked up at him and swallowed. “And who are you? How do you know about the force?” she asked her eyes narrowing. This time Obi-Wan looked away and closed his eyes. He smiled as he pushed his hair back.

“You said it yourself I’m not like everyone else, I fancy myself in knowing things others don’t,” he answered simply. She stared at him, her turquoise green eyes searching him. She finally looked away and turned.

“You’re afraid aren’t you? Just like everyone else,” she started as she began taking off some jewelry. “It’s always the same, you’re some kind of freak, a witch,” she said. “Well I don’t care,” she said. “I don’t care anymore I’ve come to accept that,” she said.

Another stranger came up the room holding, a glass of wine and chocolates. It spoke in its native tongue. Obi-Wan smiled.

“Another admirer of yours,” he said as he stepped out of the way. She smiled as she made her way towards the fan and took the gifts. She thanked him but the patron wasn’t keen on leaving just yet as he began asking questions. Laicka looked at Obi-Wan and smiled.

“Meet me at the end of Sute road, at the food vendor who sells delicious Keela, meet me around noon,” she said as she invited the patron to sit. Obi-Wan nodded as he casually made his way home. He didn’t bother meditating that night, he didn’t want to risk hearing a warning about not going back tomorrow. He felt knowing her story was worth the risk, and even against logic, perhaps worth the attachment. For the most part he had a dreamless sleep. Though he was surrounded by darkness he called out to her. Satine… forgive me. Though out of the darkness, instead, he saw his old friend, Anakin. His face was young, unscarred, he was truly Anakin. Then his eyes turned red. He awoke with a small gasp. It was morning, he sat up calmly, he was grateful it wasn’t exactly a nightmare but he was sure it was heading toward one. He sat up and ate breakfast, he tidied up his house while he accidentally caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His hair had grown a bit since his last cut. It had been a while since he had washed his robes. He looked around realizing it had been a while that he was suddenly aware of his presence. He used what little water and bathed he brought out a clean pair of robes, he brushed his teeth and inspected his appearance one last time. He felt like he was back in the days, when he was on a royal convey or important diplomatic mission. He was conflicted, he had been conflicted this whole time. What was he to learn? He closed his eyes and calmed himself. He felt his heart beat. He was still alive, and to live was to hope. He shook his head as he realized it had been noon for quite a while. He hopped onto his speeder bike and rode to Mos Eisley.  The warm hot air hitting his face and drying his hair, he had only hoped that it did not get covered with too much sand. He made it into the port town and headed to the location she had mentioned. He parked nearby and wondered the street, they were all types of vendors and restaurants nearby. Finally he spotted her on a nearby table by a vendor that was frying up some food. He strolled up to her and smiled.

“I hope you didn’t have too wait long,” he started. She looked up and smiled.

“Does it matter if I say yes?” she teased. She gestured him to sit and looked towards the chef. “Two Keelas,” she said and the chef nodded. “I hope you’re hungry because I am,” she said as she adjusted the scarf around her head. He smiled.

“So you wanted to talk,” he started calmly again. She smiled.

“Yes… I’m assuming you have many questions and who better than to tell a stranger I won’t be seeing again,” she replied.

“I know that you are leaving soon…you don’t plan on coming back?” he asked. She shrugged.

“Maybe…one day I suppose… I did make a decent wage here…I do have something to look forward to,” she admitted as she stared at him and smiled. Obi-Wan blushed. “What’s wrong?” she asked concernedly. He shook his head.

“It’s just I’m not used to compliments,” he replied. She looked away and laughed.

“You? You’re quite a handsome man Ben, I’m sure you’ve had plenty of women in your life,” she said as she leaned back and crossed her arms. He smiled.

“I had plenty of everything in my life, though, it’s not the same,” he replied with a sigh.

“How is it different?” she asked interested.

“It’s been a long while since I’ve had these type of feelings. I almost feel ashamed to admit it, though, I’ve quite taken a fancy for you,” he admitted turning a bright shade of red. She looked at him blankly and confused. She shook her head and smiled.

“You are an enigma, Ben,” she answered. He looked away not sure how to handle that response. He felt like he was betraying a memory and yet he was disappointed. Suddenly he felt a hand placed upon his. “I think you’re quite attractive too,” she admitted. He smiled pushing back his hair out of his face. “You came off quite confident the last few times we met and here you are… different,” she said. The chef finally came up to them with the two orders of Keela. She paid the guy and nodded. “Eat up, it’s delicious,” she said as she began to eat. He picked up his utensil and began to eat as well. They continued with idle chit-chat for the remainder of the meal. Soon they were finished and they walked down the street.

“So we’ve spent an hour and half together and all we know about each other is that we both fancy one another,” she started. Obi-Wan was silent as he nodded. “Look you came to me with questions last night, why don’t you continue them,” she pushed.

“I realized I was rather rude last night,” he replied. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Ever the gentlemen,” she replied. She stopped to browse at the local vendors and bought some things.  They continued in idle chit-chat still both not wanting to push too much into each other pasts. “Come follow me, I want to show you my favorite spot to watch the sunset,” she said and she grabbed his hand and gently led him through the streets of Mos Eisley. Her hand was soft but dry, warm, her pressure firm but not too over bearing. It became apparent to him that this had turned into a date. She led him towards the center of Mos Eisley and towards the space ports. They entered a tall building nearby the port as they sneakily climbed towards the rooftops, just in time for the suns to set.

“It’s peaceful,” he said to himself. “I’m always at peace when I watch the suns set,” he revealed. Laicka smiled.

“I agree, I am to,” she said. “Every planet has a different sunset, every one unique but still beautiful,” she said as they sat down watching the binary suns turn the sky red, violet, and indigo. “When I watch the suns set I think of home,” she admitted. Obi-Wan looked at her, her green eyes lazily watching the sun set.

“Where is your home, if you don’t mind me asking?” he asked. She looked down and smiled.

“Dathomir,” she revealed. “The very outer rim,” she added. “How about you? Where are you from?” she asked. Obi-Wan was silent, he realized he didn’t have much of backstory, that wasn’t with the Jedi council. He swallowed.

“I’m from Stewjon…” he remained silent for a moment. “I didn’t live there too long, our family traveled to planet from planet, they were merchants, they dealt with exotic materials,” he lied and she nodded. “I don’t remember the sunset from my birth planet,” he added.

“A pity,” she admitted as she placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed. “Though you’ve seen many other beautiful ones with all your travels,” she said reassuringly.

“And yet I’m sure I’ll remember this one for days to come,” he admitted simply. She released a genuine smile.

“Ah there’s that charming man I’m used to seeing,” she said. They were quiet once more for a moment.

“When did you know, what was your first experience of the force?” he asked softly. She was quiet as she tried to remember.

“I can’t remember, I was a small child,” she admitted. “Though…where I was from, it was embraced,” she said. “They taught us how to use it since a small child, it was only when I left my village that I realize how unique I really was,” she said numbly. She started laughing suddenly.

“What?” he asked.

“Oh nothing…” she said.

“Tell me, after all you said we may never meet again,” he pushed.

“You’ll think me silly,” she said embarrassed.

“I will always think you’re nothing but,” he said strongly. She looked at him and smiled.

“Well… when I first saw you…I thought you were a Jedi,” she admitted. Obi-Wan’s smile faltered as he swallowed. “I mean your robes, really and well the way you held yourself,” she added with a shrug. “But then I started talking to you and well you’re quite flirty, very charming and witty, so unlike a Jedi,” she added. “When you flirted back I knew you weren’t a Jedi,” she finished with a chuckle. He forced out a chuckle as well, scared and confused about what to do next. She leaned into him laying her head on his shoulder, stars were starting to appear in the sky. He stiffened, he wasn’t used to intimacy, even simple ones like this.

“Can I tell you a secret,” he started as he looked down at her. She looked up at him and he realized that she was very close, he could smell the mixture mead and Keela in her breath. “I always wanted to be a Jedi, it was a very dear dream of mines,” he said to her. She released a genuine smile.

“Is that why you dress like one and know so much about the force?” she teased and he nodded as he looked into her turquoise colored eyes. He realized his eyelids felt heavy as he slowly crept nearer.

“Yes,” he answered simply and then he closed in, he closed his eyes as lips felt hers, and for a second he didn’t know what else to do, but he wasn’t exactly uneducated on the ways of courtship and love, and they deepened their kiss, Laicka taking the lead. Her tongue had slipped in and was pushing against his, almost dancing like, he immediately did the same, though as soon as he started she had pulled back and her eyes opened lazily. She looked a bit sad for a moment as she stared into his lips then looked up into his eyes. _Was he that bad a kisser?_ He thought and he became overwhelmed with fear. Then she smiled as she leaned away.

“I have to go,” she finally said and he realized it had grew dark. He nodded.

“I wish you didn’t,” he said without thinking and she chuckled.

“I have to perform, darling,” she said and stood up. She stood there quietly looking down at him. “Are you coming?” she asked suddenly. He leaned back and looked up at her.

“I want to soak up this moment, forgive me for stalling,” he said happily.

“You are forgiven,” she began walking away once more. She stopped suddenly. “I will be leaving soon and it pains me,” she finished and continued to walk away. He swallowed as his heart sank. When she was out of ear shot, he finally spoke.

“It pains me too,” he admitted. After a couple of more minutes he decided to leave as well, he headed towards where he parked his speeder bike and with a sigh of relief it was still there intact. He decided to ride back home, assuming he had taken enough of Laicka’s time for one day. He drank some water before laying down in bed. He decided not to meditate, he was sure if he did, he was afraid he might be scolded. Instead he laid down closing his eyes contently. He felt alive again, he took the risk and though he felt guilty for betraying Satine, he was quite satisfied with the night. Thoughts of Anakin came to him and soon realized exactly what he felt. All the times he scolded him, warned him, got disappointed in him his rendezvous with Padme. He drifted asleep and had many weird vivid dreams, each short, some with familiar faces, and others not so. He suddenly awoke it was early morning. He did his morning routine though this time mid afternoon he decided to observe Luke’s farm. To his dismay he was not out, he hung around, purchased water from a nearby moisture farmer and returned home. He did his laundry as he pushed back the thoughts of not seeing Laicka again. He feel asleep that night he had dreams of Laicka, dreams of her performing, dreams of them basking in a field, dreams of being rather intimate. Then the dream changed and he was holding Satine in his arms.

“No…not again,” he cried.

“There is always a risk,” she said and he awoke. He wanted to cry, those weren’t her dying words. He felt conflicted. Why even in death she was giving advice. He sat on his bed pushing his hair back with his hands.

“I am alive,” he said to himself. “And I am alone,” he continued. “I will uphold my duty and I will try to do everything to withhold my sanity,” he said as he sat up. He carried on with his day and for the most part he pushed thoughts of both Satine and Laicka from his mind. Though while he was cleaning up he found the journal and all the times he felt the disturbances. He swallowed, he realized he still wanted to say goodbye. At least to one of the few people who held any significant meaning in his life he wanted to say a proper goodbye. He didn’t know when she was leaving and if he waited too long he would miss his chance. He hopped onto his speeder bike and headed to Mos Eisley, he parked by the cantina and headed for the dressing room. It was empty, he immediately turned around and headed towards the bartender.

“Where is Laicka?” he asked. The bartender scoffed as he handed him a paper. It was a note.

_I’ll be leaving soon, meet me where we watched the sunset to bid you farewell._

“Thank you,” he said and turned around to exit the cantina. He hopped back on his speeder bike and headed towards the middle of Mos Eisley. He made his way towards the rooftop and casually made his way towards the middle. It was silent and a small breeze blew. He wondered how long he had to wait when suddenly he heard the sound of flames, a jet pack. The white armored colleague of Laicka’s had landed. He took a few steps casually and laughed.

“Time to die, Jedi” he said and he begin shooting. Obi-Wan dodged as he tumbled to his side. He stood up, reached for his lightsaber, he felt the familiar vibrations of the crystal, the light hum of his blade.

“Boy does it feel good,” he said to himself and flipped in the air the man started shooting. Obi-Wan landed and reflected a few shots.

“Not bad, you’re going to be my first Jedi, I don’t even mind sharing the bounty,” and with it a laser shot right past him and landed near his foot. Obi-Wan looked towards the direction and stepped back his sword on guard.

“I came here to say goodbye, where is Laicka?” Obi-Wan asked. The man chuckled.

“She’s disposed at the moment,” he threw out a flash grenade and Obi-Wan flipped back. “I hope you’re not disappointed,” and with it the grenade went off.  Immediately the man started shooting as well as the sniper on the nearby rooftop, he was partially blind, he was all solely dependent on the force. He reflected a shot and wasn’t sure where it went.  The man flew in the air and Obi-Wan used the force and pushed him back. The man fell to the ground when he felt a shot graze him. It was the sniper on the roof, his sight was barely returning when he reflected another shot and headed back towards the sniper. The sniper ducked and was out of sight. Meanwhile the guy returned his jet’s lifting him back on the roof. He launched a missile and Obi-Wan barely had time to dodge it. He threw his lightsaber and it hit him right in the chest, the man fell toward the ground he fell on the edge of the roof before falling to the ground. His lightsaber came flying back at him and he grabbed it when once again when he was flashed.

“Stop shooting… this bounty is mine,” he heard and with it heard a female scream then silence. He shook his head worried, when he heard someone land nearby him. His vision cleared, another bounty hunter appeared, robbed all in black. Masked in a helmet as well.

“My name is Kai Lai’ese,” he paused and two purple small dagger lightsabers shot out. “Prepare to die,” he said calmly. Obi-Wan shook his head, knowing this was going to be a challenge. He held up his light sabre at the ready when suddenly Kai threw out darts that flew at his direction he moved out of the way but to his surprise they ricocheted off the walls of the roof and bounced in various directions. Obi-Wan back flipped and landed on the stucco railing of the roof.

Suddenly he felt the force push him back and he flipped back landing on another nearby roof. Kai Lai’ese followed suit and jumped down after him as he flung one of his small lightsabers at him. He blocked it with his own and used the force as well pushing him back. Though unfortunately he pushed the lightsaber as well and Kai once again had ownership of it.

This time Obi-Wan went into pursuit and jumped at the rooftop that Kai was at. To his dismay he landed and he could hear it the sound of a machine charging. Lightening blasted out in all directions. He got caught in the lightening and his body shook as he yelled. The lightening stopped as he fell to his knees. Though he didn’t have time to recover as the Kai rushed towards him his lightsabers spinning at him. Obi-Wan blocked the oncoming attacks with his own, their lightsabers clashing against one another. His opponents speed and skill was actually forcing him to step back, he forced pushed Kai though he only took a few steps back before using the force as well.

Obi-Wan jerked back for a moment before they both flew back a few feet. Kai threw one of his sabers once more and Obi-Wan blocked it, it returned back to its owner and he begun rushing him once more. They were dueling once again, lightsabers clashing when Obi-Wan stepped on Kai’s toe stunning him for a moment before kicking him back. Kai fell on his back startled before rolling away and standing once more.

“You’re good but you’re not a full Sith or you wouldn’t need a grenade to use lightening on me,” Obi-Wan spoke out, his sword at ready.

“So says the all-knowing Jedi,” he replied and he threw his lightsaber once more, this time he blocked it but to his surprise he threw his second one while catching the first one, and he twirled down letting out some more darts before throwing his other lightsaber again. Obi-Wan tried to block all attacks but then he felt it, a dart stuck into him above his ankle. He let out a groan of pain. “What was that Jedi?” he taunted. “Come again?” he asked as he forced pushed him off his feet. Obi-Wan fell back near the edge of the rooftop, lying on his back. Kai suddenly jumped in the air lightsabers at ready hurdling down. Obi-Wan rolled and kicked Kai at the side, making him drop his sabers, before placing his arm around his neck choking him out.

“You depend too much on the force and it will be your downfall,” Obi-Wan warned as Kai struggled before summoning his sabers and turning them on once more. Obi-Wan kneed Kai in the back gripping his mask, when suddenly Kai was shot in the shoulder and Kai fell off the roof. Obi-Wan let go of the mask as he turned to see the bounty hunter in white aiming a gun at him from another rooftop. He held onto his gut, as it bleed.

“This bounty belongs to Bar-War Gong,” he said and shot at him once more. Obi-Wan dodged before rushing towards him, jumping up towards the roof Gong was at. He landed with an explosion, he was blown right back off, Obi-Wan was back on the roof he had just jumped off of. His head was pounding his body burnt. He was in pain and when he finally come to he realize his lightsaber was nowhere near him. Gong landed on the roof in front of him. He limped towards him aiming his gun at him.

“Any last words?” he asked. Obi-Wan took a deep breath.

“I’m a Jedi,” he said and he forced pushed him back though suddenly he heard a shot and he fell to the floor. Obi-Wan looked around confused when he saw a shadow. He got up and turned around to get a better look, the battle wasn’t over yet.

“You’re right, I do depend too much on the force.”

Obi-Wan’s heart sunk.

“Laicka…” he breathed out. The suns were behind her and he could not see her face but she had a gun pointed at him, “-or is it Kai…” he said realizing the truth.

“It’s Kai La’ese,” she said lowering her gun. She suddenly gripped her shoulder, he had forgot she had been shot.

“And I am your bounty,” Obi-Wan said defeated. She stayed silent and Obi-Wan’s heart sunk, his chest hurt and it wasn’t the second degree burns, he shook his head. “Why?”

“You think…you think I wanted this?!” she asked, her voice raspy. She turned as she let out a loud a laugh. “I’m a famous bounty hunter, I’ve been at it for years,” she said sadly. “I was taken away from my planet when I was 13, I learned to use the force and weapons to kill, the Empire found out what I was and they gifted me with these lightsabers when they tried to persuade me into joining…the so called Dark Side,” she scoffed as she chuckled. “As if life wasn’t dark enough,” she said. “I joined for a year or two, though I couldn’t do it, I didn’t want to be failure so I ran,” she said as she turned around. “I’ve been hunting ever since,” she finished. They were both quiet she suddenly summoned a lightsaber from afar, she looked at it before tossing it to him. “Take it, it’s yours,” she said. Obi-Wan grabbed his lightsaber and looked at it before looking down.

“I will not fight you,” he said to himself. “I’m done…I’ve seen enough death to last a lifetime…I’m done hurting,” he finished as he looked at her.

“You already are!” she yelled at him. “I betrayed you! I’ve wounded you…physically, mentally…emotionally,” she added. He held back a scoff.

“Do not tell me you’re not hurting as well and not just from that wound on your shoulder,” he retaliated. He could see her eyes widen as they watered up.

“I will always hurt… I cannot run away from my past, I cannot atone for my sins, I am no Jedi!” she yelled in anger. “Life will always be full of pain as long as you’re living, we will always be in pain!” she spat out bitterly.

“You’re right…it’s a lesson, I’m always face to learn again and again,” he said looking down defeated. They were both silent for a while.

“I didn’t want to believe it…I didn’t want to…even when all the signs pointed to who you really were,” she said as she began to walk slowly. “Your robes...your chivalrous attitude,” she laughed as she smirked as she walking nearer. “Your inexperience with women and intimacy… even your half-baked lies…I wanted to believe in them but when I kissed you that night… I knew… I felt it in my heart, it was all true. I was blinding myself and after I performed that night I checked the Empire’s most wanted list and there you were, the infamous Jedi…Obi-Wan Kenobi,” she said, she looked down sadly. “Your bounty is high, be careful who you trust,” she continued to walk past him. “Good bye Ben…may your spirit be at peace,” she said and she walked away.

He didn’t want to move, it hurt too much to move, so instead he stood there as the wind blew his tattered robes and the suns set into night. He stood blankly in front of him absorbing the lessons he just learned.

 


End file.
